Mr & Mrs Queen
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: During the fight for justice, somewhere along the way Oliver Queen and Chloe Sullivan fell in love. This is their story. Chapter Four: They were *just friends*. Nothing more.
1. Tempting Tattoos

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing.

**AN**- I've been wanting to venture into Smallville for a long time now, but lost confidence after posting a Clark/Lex fic awhile back. So here's my second attempt.

**Mr. & Mrs. Queen**

**One: Tempting Tattoos **

Her back was facing him, though he'd know that halo of blonde hair anywhere. She'd grown it out since the last time he'd seen her, over five years ago.

Chloe Sullivan, no, Chloe Queen was a changed woman.

Studying her from a distance, he took in her beauty. She wore a green silk dress that clung to her curves, pooling at her feet. Her hair tumbled in waves down her back showing off a tattoo. In Chinese, out side of the country, few people knew what it meant; even fewer knew its hidden meaning for her.

_Justice. _

Curious.

She moved her head to the side as she spoke to Senator Kent. He smiled a ghost of a smile at the memories of the woman who he had considered a mother, her son, a brother.

He had to put those memories in the past where they belonged, otherwise those old feelings would come raging out of him and ruin his return to the world.

She moved her head again and another tattoo caught his eye.

_Arrow._

Very curious.

He made his way through the crowd; ignoring the gawking stares and hushed whispers; however his eyes never left her form. He couldn't help but smirk slightly when Senator Kent laid eyes on him, her blue eyes in shock. He reached over to place a hand on her shoulder when she whirled around.

"Lex."

His smirk grew. "You remember; I'm surprised."

"You're not hard to forget." Truthfully to this day he still gave her nightmares: Ones where he discovered Green Arrow's identity and finally got his revenge; other when he exposed Clark to the world, just before killing him.

He smiled. "Senator, do you mind if I borrow Chloe for a moment? She and I have some catching up to do."

Leaving Chloe alone with Lex was the very last thing Martha Kent wanted to do, but she couldn't do anything without making a scene. "Of course, excuse me," she murmured before disappearing into the crowd.

"Shall we?" Lex held out a hand to her.

"Go ahead 'Tower, I've—I've got a visual," Oliver growled through his mike as Martha came up to him, offering to dance and giving him a chance to keep a close eye on Lex. He silently seethed as he watched Chloe smiled (albeit forced) and accepted his hand and barely kept the grimace off her face as he pulled her in close, keeping a tight grip on her waist.

"So… I believe congratulations are in order, for five successful years with the _Isis _Foundation, you've done brilliantly, and I'm sure Lana's thrilled with the progress Mrs. Queen; I'm sorry I missed that wedding, did Clark give you away at this one as well?"

"None of your damn business," Chloe hissed through a tight smile.

Lex smirked, knowing he hit several nerves; you didn't make your entrance to the world without the right research.

"Tell me," he whispered in her ear, "does your husband know of your leather fetish? If I remember correctly you were quite partial to blindfolds and light bondage."

Chloe made as if to slap him, but Lex grabbed her wrist, pinning it to her side. "Now, we don't want to make a scene, unless you want everyone to know Clark Kent and Superman are one and the same? It'd be such a shame with Lois so close to her due date."

Chloe shot a quick look at her cousin, due to go on maternity leave any day now. She caught Chloe's eye and bit her lip nervously, running her hand over her belly. She looked torn between calling Clark or coming over and decking Lex.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, for now… keep your merry band of so-called superheroes away from my business and we'll get along just fine. We both know what I'm capable of Chloe, and I'd hate to see anything happen to you." His cold eyes did a once over of her body, then smiled. "It was nice seeing you again."

There was something in Lex' eyes that made Chloe go completely still, was it regret? Reminiscence? The ghost of her one time friend and lover? Whatever it had been was gone as Lex melted into the crowd and she was immediately surrounded by her boys, her family, making sure she hadn't been harmed.

They all banded around her as they made their way to a precautionary panic room.

"Empty threats 'Tower, that's all he's got." AC said as the door closed behind them.

"Don't worry Chloelicious I can have him in the deepest, darkest jungle in two seconds flat, just say the word." Bart interjected, ready to go.

"I can hack into his accounts and have all that blood money gone in a minute." Victor said, his dark eyes flashing.

"We're not giving into what he wants no matter he says, no way in hell cuz." Lois, snarled, her hazel eyes blazing.

"He'll expose Clark." Chloe protested.

"I won't back down from him Chloe." Blue eyes met hers. "It's been a long time coming."

"Clark--"

"Boy Scout--"

"Smallville--"

"We all knew this was coming, we should've known that he couldn't have stayed dead. It was too easy." Oliver gritted his teeth, furious with himself; he should have known Lex wouldn't stay dead.

"So what do we do?" Chloe whispered, meeting her husband's eyes.

"We fight. We get all of our resources and we fight back, Lex should know better than we won't back down without a fight."

"_Hell _yeah!" Lois shouted, then groaned and clutched her belly. "Small--" they were gone before anyone could even blink.

Despite the situation, Chloe smiled. "Looks like it's time to meet Baby Lane-Kent."

Bart grinned and was gone in a flash.

"Does that get old for anyone else?" AC wanted to know before leaving with Victor in Bart's trail.

Chloe started to follow, but was caught around the waist, she smiled as Oliver buried his face in her hair. "I'm okay Ollie."

"I know…" his hands rested on her stomach. "I _hated_ him with his hands all over you… God Chloe, what did you see in him?"

"His kindness, happiness, compassion, that curiosity that always needed to be filled… once upon a time," she put her hands atop of his. "There was a time I thought he could never be like his father. I was wrong."

"You believed in his humanity."

"Yes."

"Okay."

She turned, looking at him questioningly.

"There was a time that Lex was human, and you," he swallowed a bitter taste in his mouth, "loved him for that, I understand Sidekick. But he's not that same person anymore, and neither are you."

"What are you saying?" She whispered.

"What I'm saying is, when the time comes to fight him, will you be willing?" His brown eyes met her green ones.

"Yes… did you even have to ask?" She smiled.

"Probably not," he admitted.

She took his hand. "Come on, let's go greet the newest addition to the family, and let everyone know of our own arrival in about eight months."

He smiled. "Lead the way Sidekick.

Even Lex couldn't take this away from them.

**AN2**- Now there will be more, and more on Chloe/Lex background. I always saw a lot of chemistry between them. But I'm just taking baby steps for now. Please leave a review, I do take constructive criticism but please be gentle. Thanks.

_**Dannie**_


	2. Guilt

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

**AN-** A lot of angst ahead, plus a very different POV than I usually write, I edited as best as I could but I may have missed something.

**Two: Guilt**

_Your fault_, that evil voice in your head whispers as you find Jimmy dead in Chloe's arms; David dead, impaled on a pike. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. You didn't know what would find when Chloe sent the text to you, but not this, not Jimmy who deserved to have a long happy life. Who was just turning his life around for the better.

Davis on the other hand…

… You can't really find any remorse for someone whose cost so many people so much pain, Chloe especially. You could see why she wanted to help him; she couldn't have known the darkness would remain in David after she separated him from the Beast.

You manage to walk to Chloe and gently coax her away from Jimmy's body and hold onto her as she sobs into your chest for minutes, hours maybe, you're not sure until Bart and Dinah track you down, still covered in dust and grin from the collapse of Doomsday and the search for Clark. You meet Dinah's eyes and she nods at the unspoken request to call Hamilton and quietly slips away; leaving Bart to shuffle around awkwardly, catching Chloe's attention.

She looks at Bart with a sniffle. "Did you find him?"

Bart doesn't even have to ask who she meant; it's been at the back of your mind since the explosion: She wants to know if her big dumb alien made it out okay.

He tries to manage a smile for Chloe but fails. "Sorry gorgeous, I've been to Smallville and back three times, Clark's nowhere to be found."

"What about up north…?"

"I'm sorry Chloelicious."

A broken sob escapes Chloe as she crumples into your arms. You hold her as she holds onto you as if you're her only rock.

"Hey Sidekick, we'll find him, promise," you tell her as you cradle her in your arms. "We both know Clark won't go don't without a fight."

"Yeah, 'licious, he's just as stubborn as Boss-man here, if not more, you know them He-Man types."

A choked laugh escapes from her, it's the first time you've seen or heard her laugh in months.

Then she protests as you pick her up and begin to carry her out of the tower as Hamilton's team comes in. "Let me take care of this Chloe," you tell her as you make your way to your bike, because the last thing she needs to see is her husband being zipped up in a body bag. You gently lower her to the ground. Holding onto her as she loses her balance, afraid she'll faint.

"Can you make it to Queen Tower?"

She nods, determined to stay strong for a little while longer, she gets on after you wrapping her arms tightly around your waist. Revving the engine a few times, you then speed off through the battle ravaged streets of Metropolis, weaving in and out of alleyways, avoiding the main streets.

As soon as you're inside you carry her to your bedroom, laying her down on the bed, she protests, struggling to keep her eyes open. You promise to take care of everything as her breathing evens out and she succumbs to sleep.

You call Dinah first.

"Still no sign of Boy Scout." She answers wearily.

You're not surprised, you're not exactly on the best terms with Clark but you want to make sure he's all right. Chloe would never forgive herself if something happened to Clark. "We'll worry about Clark later, after the funeral we're leaving."

There's a very long pause on the other end before Dinah answers quietly. "Are you sure that's the best idea Oliver?"

"Yes."

"Chloe needs you."

You laugh bitterly. "I'm the last person Chloe needs right now."

"She loves you."

"She loves Jimmy."

"You love her."

She's blunt; and right but you don't answer.

"You need her."

"What I need doesn't matter right now. Inform the guys that we leave after the funeral." You're close to snarling at her at this point, but you really don't care.

There's another pause. "Yes, _sir_." The sneer is evident in her voice. "Anything else boss?"

"No."

"Good. You know one of these days you're going to have to stop playing the martyr in love Oliver, I just hope Chloe hasn't moved on when that happens." She hangs up on you.

Snarling under your breath you begin to make arrangements for Jimmy's funeral, only stopping to comfort Chloe whenever she wakes up, screaming from the nightmares. You hold her close as she cries and shakes uncontrollably. You whisper to her that it'll be okay…

_Two days later_

"Oliver Queen, you bastard!"

You wince as you listen to your voicemail.

"You, of all people, why now? Do you hate me that much that you don't even bother telling me that you're leaving?" She laughs without humor, which is completely wrong coming from your Watchtower. "Though I can't really blame you, I lied to you, deceived you, and harbored a cold-blooded killer in my apartment while I was supposed to be fighting against him not with him. Oh and Clark's gone too, yep, just up and leaves too, claiming that his humanity was holding him back from embracing his destiny. He was able to drop one more bomb before walking out of my life: he wasn't able to find Lois; the police are presuming her dead because of the attack on the city. I can't even reach Lucy or the General to let them know what's going on. So basically… I'm on my own. Have a nice life saving the world… If it's worth anything, I would take it all back so I could be fighting with you."

_Click._

You sigh as you hang up. She has a right to be angry, but she's wrong, you don't hate her. You tried deluding yourself into thinking she'd be better off without you. You were wrong. She needs you now more than ever and you turn your back on her.

You really are a bastard.

Dinah turns to you, curtly informing you that the jet would be landing in Gotham City in a few minutes. You nod, hopeful to persuade Bruce Wayne into joining the League. Once your business was done there you're going back to Metropolis.

To Chloe.

You just pray she'll be there when you return.

**AN2-** I realize at the end of season eight Oliver, Dinah and Bart were said to be missing, but I tweaked it just a bit, we all know they never stay away for long.  Please leave a review. They make me smile. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed and put this on your alerts.

_**Dannie**_


	3. Just Married?

**Disclaimer- **Sorry, but no.

**AN**- A little shorter than before but it's been awhile and a drabble is better than nothing.

**Three: Just Married?**

Lois doodled on a spare piece of paper, glancing at her cell every few minutes; she was supposed to be working on her latest article on the new Astronomy tower at the Metropolis museum. However, her mind was on other things. Like her baby cuz being whisked away for a two week getaway in Paris by Oliver Queen. Not that she disliked Chloe and Oliver together; far from it, she was thrilled that they both found happiness.

Ollie and Chloe: From the word go they just seemed… _right._ They brought out the best in each other. Ollie didn't feel the need to protect Chlo' from everything like a certain big dumb alien who would remain nameless. Not that her reporter's curiosity didn't get the best of her most of the time… all of the time…

Oliver clearly adored Chloe and vice versa, they were able to get through everything that had happened between them and still managed to fall in love. They were so happy sometimes it was nauseating but awesome at the same time. She stole a glance at Clark who was talking to Perry, she smiled as her heart rate sped up, then grinned more as he looked over at her then grinned. She knew the feeling of nauseating happy.

Her cell buzzed. _Finally!_ She quickly opened her cell.

**You have 5 new picture(s) from Chloe Sullivan**

Raising an eyebrow, Lois opened the first picture to a breathtakingly beautiful scene at the beach at sunset.

_Not bad Queen,_ she thought as she opened the next one.

The next one showed Chloe from the neck up, grinning from ear to ear, was that a veil on her head blowing in the breeze?

Frowning ever-so-slightly Lois opened the third picture.

"Hey, Lo'?"

"Not now Clark!" She waved him away, unable to tear her eyes away from her phone. Chloe and Oliver standing in front of a minister, staring in each others' eyes and _she wasn't there!_

Ignoring the stinging tears in her eyes, Lois opened the fourth photo, showing them exchanging rings. She bit back a sob, not out of anger but of happiness for her baby cuz—sister. Her sister.

"Lois?" Clark's voice went up a notch as he helplessly watched her cry over her phone.

Wordlessly she handed him her phone as she dug around in her desk for some tissue.

Clark took one look at her phone and suddenly understood what was going on. He opened the last picture, seeing their first kiss as husband and wife. He smiled. Her cell buzzed, indicating she had a new text message. Lois lunged for her phone before Clark could react.

_Lo, I'm sorry you couldn't be here. It was a spur of the moment thing. Forgive me? There's plenty of wedding cake if you and Clark can make it here before Bart. See you in ten? Love, Chloe_

Smiling like crazy, Lois wiped away her remaining tears. She got up. "We're done for the day, right Smallville?"

"Yeah, Perry said we can go--"

"Perfect, let's get a bag together and go to Paris, I wanna kiss the bride and groom."

He grinned, she blinked and there was a duffle bag lying at her feet. She smirked at him. "Smooth Smallville, let's see if we can make it there before Impulse."

He took her hand and grabbed their bag, pulling her toward the elevator. "I think that's in the realm of possibilities."

She grinned as he scooped her in his arms after the doors closed. "We could have made it a double wedding if they told us."

"Like you'd share the spotlight on our day," he said as they soared through the elevator shaft.

"Hey, I can share just fine Smallville, I just don't very often."

"That doesn't surprise me." He said as they cleared the _Daily Planet_ and into the clouds above.

"Less talking more flying."

"I can do both," he promised with a kiss.

**AN2**- More Clois than Chlollie but it worked better. I will do a true wedding chapter. Thanks to all who've read this and stuck by it. Chapter four will be up later on today. Night!

_**Dannie**_


	4. What She Can't Have

**Disclaimer- **I really wish I did.

**AN**- In response to _Roulette_: Screw revisiting the Lois/Ollie romance, it's Chloe he's falling for!

**Four: What She Can't Have**

What am I doing?

The better question is what's wrong with me? A few weeks ago I was practically begging Clark to go back and save Jimmy so we could have a second chance. Now when a certain billionaire who, up until recently was spiraling out of control, smiles at me or touches me I feel… something I never really felt with Jimmy and it makes me sick to my stomach, like I'm betraying him. I know I am; it's my fault he died… it's my fault he was murdered. I didn't stab him, but I'm the one who split the man from the monster… who was a monster all along.

If the guilt doesn't kill me, something else will eventually.

I sigh and rub my forehead, it's late, and I should be attempting sleep. Yet here I am at Watchtower running the upgrades Victor sent to me, and fighting off sleep as I look down at Metropolis.

And I'm out of coffee.

The door suddenly creaks open; I hear heavy footsteps walking around downstairs.

"Sidekick? You here?"

A smile jumps on my face as I turn and make my way over to the balcony and see Oliver Queen holding a bag of my favorite coffee and a DVD. I can't help but grin. "What happened to beer pong?"

He smirks. "After about an hour I had to call Clark and have him take her home, she not-so-subtly suggested we try and pick up from where we left off."

I raise an eyebrow at him as I walk downstairs. "Oh really, what made you turn her down?"

"Well it wasn't when it suddenly turned into strip beer pong, but when I realized that we'd both regret if anything happened… and I don't feel that way anymore."

"You don't?"

"No, not for a very long time; I love her as a friend, nothing more." He looks uncomfortable all of a sudden. I take the coffee and start to make a fresh pot. I bite my lower lip as he comes up behind me, contemplating what to say.

I turn to him. "Ollie--"

"Sidekick, when I finally got out of that warehouse, I got to a phone I called you, not Clark not Lois. You. It probably would have made more sense to yell for Clark" he smiles somewhat nervously. "But I called you," he cups my cheek, thumb caressing my cheekbone, staring into my eyes so intensely that I inhale sharply.

"It's you I call, always you Sidekick, and always more if you want." He smiles as his hand drops to his side.

I smile and hold up the coffee bag. "Keep supplying me with this and you'll have me forever."

He grins. "Done, now, back to the matter at hand: You have all these computers, please tell me at least one of them comes with DVD-ROM."

I grin. "Naturally, Bart comes by once in a while for movie night."

"Perfect, now I can finally see what all the rage is about these sparkling vampires. Then I have fulfilled all purposes in life."

I snort as I walk by, taking the movie from him. "Yes, I completely twisted your arm when you decided to bring that of all movies, I would've preferred a Bourne movie too."

I can feel him staring. "You know I can go back to my penthouse and go grab one."

"Uh-uh! What you picked is what we're watching." I smirk as I start dragging the computer over to the monitors.

Ollie grumbles as he helps me with the couch. I laugh. "Oh come on, you may like it."

"We'll see Sidekick." He winks at me as he turns to go get the coffee.

After the credits roll, Oliver turns to me. "Yeah, I can tell you right now I won't be lining up with the masses for the sequel."

I smile as I get up and grab our mugs. "Same here."

He follows me into the kitchen. "So when do you want to start?"

I stop and turn. "Start what?"

"Your training, being part of the team means going out in the field. Which reminds me, I'm thinking blue for your uniform and a red wig, how's that sound?"

_Awesome!_ I want to say, how long have I secretly wanted to go out with the boys? Do more than behind the scenes work? Since I became apart of the team, but… "Why now?"

He smiles sadly. "Because it's where you belong Tower, because of Jim-"

"Don't Ollie, please, not now."

He nods. "Okay, when you're ready Sidekick, I'll be here." He leans forward and kisses my cheek. "Get some sleep." He murmurs before leaving.

Watching him go, I wipe away the few tears that escape. I sigh after the door shuts, before heading back to the monitors, shutting everything down for the night. I'm not even going to attempt to go back to the apartment tonight, I'll just be up early enough so why waste the gas?

Sighing for what feels like the umpteenth time, I curl up on the couch; bury my face into a pillow and cry. I cry for Jimmy, myself, Oliver, what could have been, what should have been. I cry until I have no tears left, eventually falling asleep. Thankfully, I don't dream.

I wake up smelling a fresh pot of coffee and find myself in Oliver Queen's arms. I frown as I attempt to sit up; he mumbles something unintelligible, tightening his arms around my waist. I lie back down; a few more minutes can't hurt. I didn't even hear him come back in or even notice him maneuver us around.

I close my eyes, listening to his steady breathing, wondering where _this_ is going to go. More often than not we've been relying on each other than other people. Even when he disappeared I found myself calling him at least once a day, hoping he'd pick up; I just needed to talk to him one last time if never wanted to talk to me again. After what I did, I don't deserve what I feel for him, let alone his friendship.

Oliver buries his face in my hair; mumbling again in his sleep. "Chloe."

I fight back more tears as I try to fall back to sleep.

We're _just friends_.

Nothing more.

**AN2**- At the end of _Roulette_ I couldn't help but notice how Chloe couldn't keep a grin off her face when she talked about Ollie. Just friends my foot. Leave a review on the way out, they make me smile.

_**Dannie**_


End file.
